An embodiment relates to state of detecting sensor faults and correcting sensor signals.
Diagnostic monitoring of vehicle stability systems includes a variety of sensors monitoring various dynamic conditions of the vehicle. Such systems employ various types of sensors for identifying when a status condition of an operation. For example, rollover stability control systems utilize roll rate sensors and pitch rate sensors for detecting a vehicle's instability. In response to detecting the vehicle's instability, corrective actions may be deployed by a vehicle stability control system by actuating one or more vehicle operations (e.g., driving, braking, speed control) to counter the instability condition.
When the sensors are utilized to sense for conditions that contribute to the instability, such sensors are often considered critical. As a result, it must be known when these sensors become faulty. Typically, to assure continued operation of the function so that the operator can pull over or have the car inspected, such a system often utilizes redundant sensors. Redundant sensors are a same set of sensors performing the same function as the primary sensor but are used for backup in the event a primary sensor fail so that a backup sensor may be immediately utilized to provide reliable measurements. Although hardware redundancy (i.e. multiple sensors measuring a specific variable) can ensure reliable operation of vehicle subsystems despite sensor failures, it is not a preferable solution in the automotive industry due to its cost and installation challenges.